Thirst
Many magic items have gone by the name Thirst, but all have been found in desert temples. Here are a few in recorded history. A ritual dagger used by the long dead priests of an ancient empire for preparing bodies for internment, the blade slowly absorbs all moisture with which it comes into contact. Though this absorption is too slow acting to cause additional damage when wielded as a weapon, the blade is magical for the purpose of overcoming magic resistance. - Nevvur (requires attunement, Cursed): This old worn crocodile water skin used for drinking. It is cursed and anyone who drinks from it who isnt attuned to it gains 1 level of exhaustion per drink. At sun up each day the water skin magically refiils itself with cold water. This item and the sharing of this item has been the downfall of many adventuring groups. - dm_mainprize Thirst is a basin of water in the center of the desert temple. It is said to either refresh or dehydrate whoever drinks from it. The god who watches over the temple decides who is worthy of their thirst being quenched. Long after the parties water skins have been emptied they will have no choice but to drink from it. They will either die from thirst if they don't or have the chance to survive by drinking. Hopefully your players heard the stories and packed enough water for the return trip. - DM Chris An CE intelligent sword that was buried far beneath the surface in an underground desert temple. There it remains waiting for someone to find it, and to turn them to it's evil wills. Thirst constantly wishes to drink the blood of the heroes of the world, and tries to turn anyone who takes a hold of it. (There would be a Will save mechanic to resist the hold of Thirst, but once failed, the item latches to the owner, and poisons their mind. The sword must be forcibly removed, or the holder killed to break the hold.) - DM Mitch A goblet imbued with power to control a nations water supply. Can cast Create or Destroy Water at will. - friartook A small hand mirror made by mages of a nomadic desert tribe. Concentrating on it will show the way to the nearest water source. - nateham44 This cursed water skin looks like a normal water skin yet constantly refills it self. The liquid inside smells and tastes like water but is under an illusion spell and is actually wine that only dehydrates those who drink from it further. - nerdbillydelux Within the desert temple you have come across a string of desiccated bodies of adventurers. Eventually you find the body of a wizard who does not appear as dried out at the rest of the bodies. As you search through his belongings you find a scroll with the spell Thirst on it. Touch attack spell that draws the moisture from a creature into the caster. Could have Con save to resist, and levels of exhaustion on a failure. - joatmoniac A cup that forces the drinker to continually drink whatever was put in it to be drunk. A legend says that the great Orc chieftain: Zelf 'de Bog drank a fine brew from it once. The poor Orc became so drunk that he bloated and floated off into the arms of the gods. But, some say that he still floats there, waiting to drop belly first, upon an unlucky victim. - almarianknight The adventures have just cleared the temple from a group of Vampires. What was odd is that they were in a temple with a open roof and didn't burn. Nor did they have the powers normally given to a vampire. The adventures see a ornate sword on the tablet that marks the center of the temple. Its blade is a shining silver, its hilt made of pure gold, and at its base lies a single faceted ruby. Upon picking it up the adventures begin to get urges, urges to drink blood, they find that there is no other way to quench their thirst. What will they do now?(The item is cursed btw) The swords curse can be lifted but the players need to find its sister. An Iron Mace named Quench which is said to lie at the center of an arctic temple. The effects of thirst would be slow, but will they make it in time? - insightfulhedgehog A small necklace with a saphire in the shape of a tea-drop, found in the hands of a statue in the middle of a shrine. When thirst is put into the mouth of the wearer Thirst starts to leak clean water from the saphire, the more the wearer sucks the faster the water comes out of it. Thirst creates a few mouthfulls of water but this is enough to keep the user hydrated for 24 hours, and can be used once a day, the magic is refilled every morning with sunrise when Thirst will be covered in drops of morning dew. ''- catcharlie'' Category:Magic Item